That Special Moment
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: story for silentsrises. 'Clone number 4 was made using a DNA sample from Daniel and Samantha. Because of the DNA that came from them that makes them Danielle's Parents' wait! Parents!" Danny screamed. Danny and Sam are dating in this story, but this takes place before 'Phantom plant' READ DARKSHADE5221'S STORY GHOSTLY FRIENDSHIPS! OR NO UPDATE!
1. The Truth of a girl

It was a dark night in Amity Park, but the moon was bright it lit up the town covering it in a white light.

Danny Phantom was flying in the sky doing his patrol.

Then his ghost sense went off when he was over a dark ally.

"I hope it isn't Vlad or Skulker" Danny muttered to himself.

He flew down outside the ally bracing himself, while he walked in the ally.

Danny noticed something move in the dark in the corner of his vision, that thing in the dark had a white aura.

And that meant it was a ghost.

When he saw that by instincts prepared an Ectoblast in the palm of his hand started to glow ectoplasm green.

He threw the green Ectoblast at the spot he saw the ghost move.

"Hey" a voice with an echo said "please just leave me alone, please."

Danny just blinked when the ghost said 'please' he was completely confused '_since when do ghosts say please?' _he thought to himself.

"Um. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny asked the voice.

"That's not any of your business."

"Well you're in amity. So it is my business."

"Fine. I'm here looking for _Danny Phantom_. You know him?"

"Maybe. But why are you looking for him?"

"What is this 20 questions!?" the voice said, as the person who the voice belonged to started to stand up.

Danny's mind thought '_that person is looking for you! Run!' _but he didn't move, he had a feeling this is something important.

The person who stood up was a girl around 12 years had Snow white hair tied in a ponytail with messy bangs covering her Ectoplasm.

When Danny saw those eyes he knew immediately who it was.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

Said person turned around, and saw who called her name.

"Danny?" Danielle whispered, as if unsure.

"Yeah. You said you needed to tell me something."

"Well I didn't think it'll happen this soon" Danielle said, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Dani. what's wrong?" Danny said as he wrapped her in a hug.

Danielle hugged him back and barred her face in his chest when she started to cry.

"Danny, umm. I don't know how to explain, but here read this it'll explain it better than I'll ever be able to" Danielle said as she handed him a file with 'information about clone number 4. Name: Danielle Phantom/Fenton' printed on the front.

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn't question her about it.

"Danny, can you read it aloud? It has some words I don't understand yet."

"Sure."

"Let's see, oh um here! 'Clone number 4 was made using a DNA sample from Daniel and Samantha. Because of the DNA that came from them that makes them Danielle's Parents' wait! Parents!" Danny screamed.

Danielle winced and said "I'm sorry. But I thought you should know. Since you're technically my _Dad._"

Danny just nodded not trusting his words while still staring at the file.

"I should go, it was stupid for me to come-"

"No."

"what?"

"I said 'No."

"why?-"

"Danielle I'm not letting go of you for a third time."

"you want me to stay?"

"yeah"

"why?"

"now look who's playing 20 questions."

"please, just answer."

"fine. Your staying because you belong here. And since I'm your Dad I can make you."

"you mean you want to be my dad?"

"yeah, you don't want me to?"

"I do. I just thought you didn't want me."

"Danielle I'd never say that!"

"well I just thought-"

"well it's not true what you thought. Your staying end of asking questions about it."

"thank you!" Danielle said as she jumped on her Dad.

"well your my daughter, even if you weren't I'd still find a way to make you stay." Danny said to her while putting her down.

"I know. I know." Danielle replied laughing.

"ready to tell Sam…I mean your Mom?" Danny asked her.

Danielle took a deep breath "yeah, I'm ready."

"good."

Danielle yawned.

"I love you, Dad." Danielle whispered as she fell asleep.

Danny picked up Danielle and put her in a cradling position while her head was in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Danielle." Danny whispered in her ear as he held her tightly and started to fly to Sam's house.

There's going to be a lot of explaining to do.

But what father and daughter didn't notice was a camera in the ally recording them.


	2. The Goth girl finds out

**okay, guys in this story Danny and Sam are dating.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam Manson was in her bedroom, currently on her bed typing a Goth poem for the Skurk and lurk poem night.

"Sam!" a voice screamed, Sam instantly knew who voice it is.

She ran off her bed and to her window and started to put aside her black curtain so she could open the window.

When she opened the window the cold wind of the twilight night entered the room Sam quickly rapped her arms around herself.

Sam called his name "Danny?"

"Yeah" Danny said as he entered the room threw the window.

"Who's that?" Sam asked while pointing at the girl Danny was holding in his arms.

"Umm" Danny said as he set the girl down on Sam's purple bed, "do you want the short story, or long story?"

"Short."

"Ok. That girl is _our _daughter" Danny said as he turned human.

Sam's violet eyes went wide and her skin went paler.

"Long story, please. Because I don't think we did, umm you know what to get a daughter" Sam said after a minute or so.

Danny blushed and said "well here read this" he said as he handed Sam the file.

Sam quickly skimmed the file.

"So what's her name?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Her name is on the file."

"I meant what's her full name, clueless."

"Ummm. I don't know you choose. Her first name already sounds like mine and she has the same last name as me."

"Okay. How about, Danielle Lilith Ann Fenton/Phantom?"

"Perfect."

Sam walked over to Danielle and stated to play with the 12 year olds hair.

"What are we going to tell people?" Danny asked.

"We can't tell anyone. Only Tucker and Jazz."

"So if anyone asks Danielle is a kid you're babysitting who's my cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

"Danny?"

"Hum?"

"Were do you think Danielle should stay?"

"How about here? My house has too many ghost weapons."

"Sure. How about we both save up our money and try to get an apartment?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay. Bye, love you Dan!"

"I love you to, Sammy! Oh can Danielle stay here tonight?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye."

And with that Danny transformed back to ghost and flew out of the room and into the cold night.

* * *

**review?**


	3. Mother and Daughter moment

**here's a new chapter!**

**warning lots of Mother/Daughter fluff**

**Dang! A lot of you guys favored, followed and reviewed this story! and I LOVE IT! you guys won a new chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning

Danielle's Prov

"Danielle? Honey, wake up" someone said while shaking me softly.

I opened one eye, I realized that I turned human and I saw a girl around 15 with shoulder length Raven black hair half way up in a small pigtail held by a green scrunchie she had violet eyes and pale skin, I could tell she was a goth.

"Umm not to be rude but who ate you and were am I?"

"Oh, I'm Samantha Manson, but if you call me that I'll finish killing you, hunt you down ghost and dance on your grave."

I laughed at that, wait did she say her name was 'Samantha Manson?' that's my genetic mother's name is, did that mean Sam is my mom?

"Okay" I said to Sam.

She must have seen the look on my face because her face softened.

Sam walked up to the bed and sat down next to me, then she suddenly wrapped me in a hug.

I don't know why but it felt like she loved me when I was in her embrace.

"Danielle" she started "Danny showed me the file last night."

"what file?"

"THE file"

Oh, that file! The file I showed Danny.

"So is it you?" I whispered choking on my words.

"What's me?"

"My m-m-m" I just couldn't say it, Sam the rubbed my back soothing me.

"It's okay, just say it" she whispered to me.

"Are you my mom?" I finally managed to say.

"That depends on if you want me to be"

I gave her a hopeful look and she looked me right in the eye.

"Yeah, I want you to be my mom. I've never had a family before and-" I stopped talking when Sam-I mean my Mom put her index finger on my lips to silent me.

"But you can a family now, Me, your Dad, Uncle Tucker and Auntie Jazz. Never forget that."

I nodded my head I could feel tears run down my face.

I finally have a family, a real family who loves me for me.

I now have a place to call home, I couldn't be any happier!

suddenly I gave my Mom a hug, "I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, my Halfagirl" she said back to me, which caused me to hug her tighter.

this was the best day of my life!

* * *

**Review? it makes me update faster**


	4. The word is out!

**DANG! you guys really want me to update, so here it is!**

* * *

chapter 4

After that Mother/Daughter moment Sam and Danielle went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Samantha, who is this little girl?" asked Miss. Manson.

"Oh, this is Danielle. She a kid I'm babysitting this weekend."

Danielle gave her mother a look, while Sam mouthed 'I'll explain later' to Danielle.

The little girl nodded her head.

"It's good that your watching someone maybe you'll get more responsible that way."

Sam growled in her throat and clutched her knuckles, but still smiled.

"well me and your father have to go to work now. Bye Samikins!"

Sam and Grandma Manson rolled their eyes, while Danielle laughed at the look on her Mom and great grandma's look on their faces.

"Good Morning Amity Park!" came a to cheery voice from the TV.

"we have an interesting video from last night, well see for yourself."

_Video starts_

A night sky were you could see Danny Phantom flying and hear him mutter to himself, then flying down to a ally.

"Hey" a voice with an echo said "please just leave me alone, please.'

Phantom just blinked.

"Um. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny asked the voice.

"That's not any of your business."

_Off screen_

Danielle tugged her mom's shirt and whispered "that's what happened last night!"

Sam gave the girl a look that said 'it's going to be okay' while squeezing Danielle's hand.

_back on the TV_

"Well you're in amity. So it is my business."

"Fine. I'm here looking for _Danny Phantom_. You know him?"

"Maybe. But why are you looking for him?"

"What is this 20 questions!?" the voice said, as the person who the voice belonged to started to stand up.

Phantom didn't move at all.

The person who stood up was a girl around 12 years had Snow white hair tied in a with messy bangs covering her Ectoplasm green eyes.

"Danielle?" Phantom asked.

The girl apparently named Danielle turned around.

"Danny?" Danielle whispered, as if unsure.

"Yeah. You said you needed to tell me something."

"Well I didn't think it'll happen this soon" Danielle said, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Dani. what's wrong?" Phantom said as he wrapped her in a hug.

Danielle hugged him back and barred her face in his chest when she started to cry.

"Danny, umm. I don't know how to explain, but here read this it'll explain it better than I'll ever be able to" Danielle said as she handed him a file.

Phantom raised an eyebrow but didn't question her about it.

"Danny, can you read it aloud? It has some words I don't understand yet" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Phantom agreed.

"Let's see, oh um here! 'Clone number 4 was made using a DNA sample from Daniel and Samantha. Because of the DNA that came from them that makes them Danielle's Parents' wait! Parents!" Phantom screamed.

Danielle winced and said "I'm sorry. But I thought you should know. Since you're technically my _Dad._"

Phantom just nodded while still staring at the file.

"I should go, it was stupid for me to come-" Danielle started to say.

"No."

"what?"

"I said 'No."

"why?-"

"Danielle I'm not letting go of you for a third time."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Now look who's playing 20 questions."

"Please, just answer."

"Fine. Your staying because you belong here. And since I'm your Dad I can make you."

"You mean you want to be my dad?"

"Yeah, you don't want me to?"

"I do. I just thought you didn't want me."

"Danielle I'd never say that!" Phantom scowled the girl.

"well I just thought-"

"well it's not true what you thought. Your staying end of asking questions about it."

"thank you!" Danielle said as she jumped on Phantom.

"well your my daughter, even if you weren't I'd still find a way to make you stay." Phantom said to her while putting her down.

"I know, I know" Danielle replied laughing.

"ready to tell Sam…I mean your Mom?" Phantom asked her.

Danielle took a deep breath "yeah, I'm ready."

"good."

Danielle yawned.

"I love you, Dad." Danielle whispered as she fell asleep.

Phantom picked up Danielle and put her in a cradling position while her head was in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Danielle." Phantom whispered in her ear as he held her tightly and started to fly off.

_End of video_

The video went back to the news lady.

"Clearly nether Father or Daughter noticed the camera watching them" the news lady said.

Everyone in Amity Park was shocked at the news, they all had one thing in their minds right now 'Who is Samantha?'

FentonWorks

Maddie's Prov

The ghost boy has a daughter!?

But not just ANY daughter, a clone daughter.

If the person who created this so-called 'Danielle' was caught who knows how much trouble they'll be in?

Two questions is Samantha? And who created Danielle?

Jack's Prov

WHAT THE FUDGE!?

PHANTOM HAS A DAUGHTER!?

Wait till Vladdie hears about this!

Jazz's Prov

My little brother has a clone daughter?!

Were was I when THIS happened?

So does that make Danielle my niece?

I could get used to be called 'Auntie Jazz' and even hearing Danny be called 'Daddy Phantom.'

Danielle's mom is Sam, so does that make Sam 'Sam Fenton?'

I'm going to have to talk to Danny and Sam about this, I'm way to young to be an aunt just the same way Danny and Sam are way too you to be called 'Daddy and Mommy.'

Danny's Prov

How could I've been so clueless to notice a camera!?

Now I understand why everyone calls me clueless...

WAIT! Since Danielle is my clone, is everyone going to call us clueless 1 and 2? Or say 'like father like daughter?'

Vlad's mansion

Vlad's Prov

I can't believe Daniel was so foolish to read that file out loud!

Now everyone is going to try find out who took Daniel and Samantha's DNA and created Danielle.

Looks like I'll have to be carefully for my next move.

* * *

**review, please! it makes my world go round!**


	5. A Plan

**New chapter! PARTY TIME!**

* * *

Manson Maison

Sam's bedroom

A knock came from Sam's window, Danielle and Sam were planing Danielle's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's me!" the person at the window said.

"Me who?" Sam said.

"It's your boyfriend, the Father of our daughter, your best friend for years, it's Danny!"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" Sam said to the ghostBoy as he phased in through the wall.

"Hey look it's Daddy Phantom!" Danielle said, which caused her mom to laugh.

"Daddy Phantom, is just two letters off from Danny Phantom" Sam said between giggles, as Danny just rolled his eyes and turned human.

"Very funny, Sammy and Ellie" Danny said to the two girls who were having a giggle fit.

"I already got a nickname! I feel so loved" Danielle said.

"How could you guys be calm? Everyone in Amity knows about you Danielle" Danny said as he walked over to Danielle and looked her straight into the eyes, Blue eyes meet Blue.

"I know. It's just that me and Mom have been planning my room."

"Danny, we really need somewhere to keep Danielle, everyone is going to be looking for Danielle Phantom."

"I know, that's why me and Tucker are looking in the ghost zone for a lair."

"Isn't that dangerous? Because I'm not going to send my daughter into that hell hole!" Sam screamed.

Danny grabbed sam's hands, "Sam, calm down. I'm going to ask Clockwork, Frostbite, Pandora, somebody to make the lair accessible to your room and my room, okay?"

Sam nodded her head, while taking deep breaths to calm down.

"When will we start searching?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"We?"

"Yes, 'we' I'm not going to stay on the sidelines, you know" Sam said to Danny, reminding him who she was.

"I know. Danielle, you are going to have to make a disguise for your Mom with Aunt Jazz there to help to you" Danny said to said girl.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because, if you talk to your um..Mom in public in ghost mode, everyone will find out who she is" Danny said explaining to Danielle who just understood what he ment.

"Oh! I get it!"

"Like Father, like Daughter" Sam said to herself, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Today is going to be a long day, so let's get started."

* * *

with Danny, Sam and Tucker

Danny (in ghost mode while driving), Sam (who had the Fenton Peller clipped on her deactivated Specter defector on her wist and a Proto type Fenton wrist ray on her hand) and Tucker ( who had a Fenton bazooka on his back, and also had a Specter defector) , were in the Ghost Zone driving in the Specter Speeder that they 'borrowed' from Danny's parents.

"So you see anything yet?" Tucker asked his Best Friends.

"Nothing other than green and black swirls and purple doors" Sam said to the techno geek.

"Great way to state the obvious, Sam" Danny said while keeping his green eyes on the zone.

"Hey, in my defence he already knows the answer."

"It was just so quiet I had to say something!"

"Just ask something you don't already know."

"Okay. Are we there yet?" Tucker asked the 'Lovebirds' while Sam groaned and facepalmed while muttering "This is going to be a long ride" while Danny just rolled his Ectoplasm green eyes and sighed.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it!**

**review! it makes me update faster!**


	6. Danielle and Jazz

**New chapter! **

**Let's check on Danielle and Jazz.**

* * *

Manson Mansion

Danielle and Jazz

"Danielle? It's me auntie Jazz, open up" Jazz said while knocking on the front door of the Manson house.

Mr. And Mrs. Manson, went on a protest against Goths, again.

And Grandma Manson, is okay with Danielle there, she said 'Danielle reminds me of my Sammy, when she was her age.'

"Coming! Geeeez hold your horses!" Danielle screamed threw the door as she turned the handle and thous opened the door.

Jazz sighed , but smiled brightly anyway.

"Is my favorite niece ready to go?" Jazz asked Danielle, who just raised an eyebrow.

"How many other nieces do you have?" Danielle asked the 17-year-old red-head.

Jazz put her hand on her wist.

"You know what I mean, Ellie."

"Dad, told you the nickname, huh?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, Daddy Phantom told me already" Jazz said giggling when she said 'Daddy Phantom.'

And eventually Danielle started to laugh with her aunt.

"Glad the name 'Daddy Phantom' got around" Danielle said smiling.

"Yep. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Danielle started to walk down the sidewalk but Jazz stopped her by standing in Danielle's way.

"Why are you walking?" Jazz asked Danielle.

"We're walking right?" Danielle asked with a clueless look on her face.

Jazz laughed "No, No. We're taking my car."

"Oh. Sorry" Danielle said while blushing, just resizing Jazz's car in front of the house.

"it's okay, I'm used to it. your Dad's clueless too, so don't feel embarrassed."

And with that Jazz walked over to her car with a physically 12-year-old following her.

Jazz opened the car door to the driver's seat and sat down and stated the car.

Danielle tried to open to other seat in the front also known as 'Shotgun' but Jazz stopped her.

"Only big kids sit in the front" Jazz said in a stern voice.

"Aw!" Danielle wined "I am a big girl!"

"Physically, Yes. Mentally, No."

Danielle pouted while making a baby blue-eyed puppy dog face (she got from Danny) and making her bottom lip quiver (she got that from Sam) while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pwease? Auntie Jazzy?" Danielle asked in a baby voice.

"Sorry Danielle, but no means no."

Danielle sighed "Fine" she grumbled as she got in the back seat.

* * *

**review! It makes me smile and make happy a happy phangirl!**


	7. Danny, Sam and Tucker

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

That special moment

Danny, Sam and Tucker

"Should we ask clockwork were the lair is?" Sam asked the boys.

"Maybe..." Danny started "After a while, we could ask."

"A while? I'm missing my feeding!" Tucker whined while clochoing his stomach.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" The female of the trio said.

"Yeah! 5 minutes ago! But I'm hungry now!" Tucker said.

"Danny, can I drive now? If I'm next to Tucker for one more minute I'm going to scream."

"Sure, Sam."

Danny parked the Specter Speeder, and switched spots with Sam.

"Danny hold on your ghost tail! Tucker you hold your PDA! I'm going at full speed!" Sam said while getting a mischievous glint in her violet eyes.

"Sam! Don't!" Danny and Tucker screamed while gripping there seats, and there eyes wide.

But Sam only started up the Specter Speeder in response.

"Here we GO!" Sam screamed.

You could hear Danny (thank god it wasn't Danny's ghostly wail!) and Tucker's screams around the ghost zone, and Sam laughing.

"Please, Sam! Stop! pretty please with black frosting and black liqouishe with gummy bats, you like on top. Just STOP!" Danny and Tucker said together.

"Alright, you babies" Sam said as she stopped driving fast.

"guys" Tucker started.

"Tucker, we know your hungry" Danny said as he rolled his Ectoplasm green eyes.

"It's not that" Tucker said.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked.

"Look!" Tucker said as he pointed to a black door with 'Daniel and Samantha and their daughter Danielle' written on the front in white.

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

"Only one way to find out" Danny said.

With that Sam parked the Specter Speeder on a near by rock, and Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them over to the door.

"How do we open it?" Sam asked.

"Isn't there a way ghost open these things?" Tucker asked his half ghost friend.

"I don't know!" Danny said as he leaned on the door.

It glowed slightly baby blue and ectoplasm green colors.

"Well there has to be a way!" Sam said as she put her left hand on the door.

It glowed lilac violet.

"Guys, look at the door" Tucker said when he noticed the doors colors.

"What? You saw a ghost?" Sam asked the techno geek.

"No."

"Then what is it?!" Danny asked his friend.

"Look behind you."

Danny and Sam turned their heads and saw the glowing door.

"Why is it glowing?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we should open it.."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Are you two nuts!" the techno geek screamed at his friends.

But they didn't listen.

Sam turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Wow.." Sam said when she looked inside.

Inside was a living room painted black with purple carpet, their was a brown couch with a matching recliner and two bean bags one green and one blue were on the floor.

"Guys! Its our lair!" Sam called to her friends.

"Really!?" Danny asked her while walking beside her.

"Yep!"

"Danny! Sam! How do you know it's your lair?"

"How come when we touched it, it opened?" Sam stated.

"But-" Tucker started, but got interrupted by the halfa.

"How come it said 'Daniel and Samantha and their daughter Danielle'?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Okay, Okay. I get it" Tucker said in defeat.

"Now let's put the address in your PDA, and go back home to Danielle!" Sam told the boys.

* * *

**Review! Please?**


	8. The mall

**Sorry for long wait!**

* * *

Danielle and Jazz

Danielle's prov

I can't belive this!

Aunt Jazz, is treating me like a baby!

But I am NOT one, I'm twelve years old for crying out loud!

Atlest she didn't get a car seat for me, imagine the embarrassment.

Anyway, I hope Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tucker hurry up, if I'm alone with Auntie Spazz one. more. minute. I'm going to lose it.

"Are we there yet?" I asked the red-head in the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for a good place to park the car."

"How about their?" I asked while pointing to an empty parking space.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not right."

"It's a parking space!" I yelled out, but Jazz ignored me.

"Found one!" Auntie said in her cheery voice, I winced at the cheeriness.

Jazz laughed at me.

"Yep. you are Danny and Sam's daughter alright" she said, I just rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seatbelt.

The cheery-girl in the front seat parked the car and opened her door, and after she closed her's she opened mine.

"Wow..." I said when I saw the building in front of me.

Jazz snorted, "Danielle, welcome to Amity Mall."

"Hello to you too" I said.

"Come on! we have to find your mom's disguise!" Aunt Jazz said as she dragged me by the arm into the mall.

* * *

Normal person's prov

Jazz and Danielle were in the wig store, looking for a wig for sam.

"What lind of wig should we get?" The halfa girl asked.

"I don't know..." Jazz answered back, while Danielle's eyes went wide.

"You don't know?! Jasmine Rosemary Fenton doesn't know!" Danielle screamed in shock.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"We should ask Sam what kind of wig she wants" Jazz told the girl.

"Alright."

The red-head pulled her cell-phone out of her pink purse and dialed Sam's phone number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asked through the phone.

"hey, Sam. me and Ellie are at the wig store what kind of wig do you want?"

"ummm...anything that's gothic and ISN'T girly, bright, or cheery."

"Short or long? straight or curly?"

"Short and Wavy"

"Color?"

"hummm..since Danny and Danielle's hair in ghost mode is white, I'd have to say white and I want purple streaks in my wig."

"Okay."

"well...bye" with that Sam hung up the phone.

"Alright, we know what your Mom wants, so let's look for it" Jazz said while looking for what Sam wanted.

The blue-eyed girl nodded her head.

* * *

**review! It makes my world go round!**


	9. Their back!

**new update!**

* * *

with Danny, Sam and Tucker

"YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" Tucker sang loudly as he could causing Danny and Sam to wince.

"Tucker, do you even know the rest of that song?" Sam asked him while rubbing her sore ears.

"No.."

"Then why do you sing it?!" Danny screamed/questioned.

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you think everyone's faces are going to be like when they meet 'Mrs. Phantom?' Sam asked the guys while snickering.

Danny and Tucker laughed which caused the specter Speeder to shake a little because Danny was the one driving.

"Dude, imagine Paulina's face!" The techno geek said while laughing.

"Dang! wouldn't I kill to get a picture of THAT" Sam said.

"she'll probably be like 'WHAT?! That's my compation?! I'm so much better!'" Danny said while making his voice sound high like a girls.

Sam looked a little sad at the sound of that.

"Sam, you know you'll win anyway, because I'm sure you'll kick and punch Paulina untill you can barely see her 'flawless' skin" Danny said trying to cheer up his girlfriend, "But you already won" he said as he kissed Sam on her head, making the goth blush.

"Lovebirds" Tucker said in a fake cough.

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam said together.

"We prefer the terms 'Soulmates, Partners in crime, Lovers.." Sam started and Danny continued "But NOT lovebirds!"

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton/Phantom."

Sam smirked, "That's better."

Tucker just rolled his eyes at the goth's response.

"There's the Fenton portal!" The ghost boy said as he drove in the portal.

Sam peeked her head out of the specter speeder when it parked inside the lab.

"Cost is clear, guys" Sam said to the males behind her.

"Good, now let's go" Danny said as he turned back to Danny Fenton.

"Were to?" asked the Techno geek.

"How about we look around town? you know, see how people are taking the news of Danny Phantom having a daughter and apparently there's a Mrs. Phantom" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Tuck, you in?"

"Yeah! maybe I can come up with nicknames for my 'niece' and her parents."

"Okay then Ungie Tuck."

"Hey!"

* * *

**review!**


	10. Poor Danielle

**Sorry for not updating for a while I had a writer's block, Anyway do I have any readers in Miami, Florida? If so please tell me because my Family and I are going to Miami for spring break! I'm SO excited!**

* * *

Danielle's Prov

Me and Aunt Jazz or as I like to call her Auntie Spazz, which she hates.

We just finished shopping at the mall for Mom's outfit I sure hope she likes it!

Anyway, as we were walking I saw the park it looked terrible, there was garbage everywhere the trees looked like they were dying.

Not for long...Maybe I could just fix that.

When we got to the car Spazzy opened the back seat and pulled something out of a shopping bag, I wonder what it is.

after she finished she moved aside so I could see, and I saw what every kid dreads...A. CAR. SEAT.

I gave Jazz a 'Are you kidding me?' face, but when she gave a 'I'm serious' look.

I'm doomed...Were are you Mom and Dad? They oh me big. time.

"Aunite Spazz, can I use your phone to call my parents?" I asked her desperately, she scowled at the nickname but nodded her head and handed me her cell phone.

"Come on, Come on." I said under my breath as I searched through the contacts, Auntie really needs to delete some! I swear it looks like everyone in Casper high heck maybe Amity Park's phone number was in it!

Maybe I could search the name on the phone? Worth a try...I guess.

I scrolled all the way to the top of the screen, this is going to take a while.

"Finally!" I said when I made it to the top, "Danielle!" Aunite Spazz hissed a lot of people in the parking lot turned their heads at me because of my out burst, I blushed.

"Uh...I-I-I finally found my Dad's phone number...heh...heh...Okay then." I said nervously as Jazz sighed and put her things in the car, Some people grunted and muttered "Dumb girl." Jazz couldn't hear it though but my ghost hearing picked it up.

Rude people! Their not so bright ether and I'm just a kid!

I searched my Dad's name on Jazz's phone, 'D-A-N-N-Y F-E-N-T-O-N/P.H.A.N. .'

their it is! Thank God!

I clicked the call button with my index finger and put the phone to my ear, "Pick up, Pick up." I chanted, hey maybe I have that power! (I forgot what it's called.)

Almost instantly my Dad picked up, I do have that power!

"Hello?" he asked, I smiled i missed his voice, Jazz saw my smiling and smiled back. What's with the smiling today?

"Hey, Dad." I said to him, I swear I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Ellie! give me a minute I'm going to put it on speaker."

It was almost like he read my mind.

"Hey, Baby." Came my Mom's voice filled with love.

"What's up, Dani?" Came from my Uncle Tucker, I rolled my Baby-blue eyes at that one.

"Are you guys almost done? I'm getting tired of being around Aunite Spazz." I told them they laughed.

"We already finished." Dad told me, "Yeah, around half an hour ago." Mom piped in, my left eye started twitching, Jazz gave me a concerned look.

"And you left me with Jazz?!" I half yelled, "No we left Jazz with you." was Uncle Tuck's response.

"Makes sence, anyway can you guys meet Jazz and me at Mom's house?"

"Sure." they all said together.

With that I hung up and gave the phone back to Jazz.

And climbed in the back seat but I DIDN'T sit in the car seat, I sat on the floor behind the driver's seat.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Finally new chapter!

**I'm a terrible author! *Cries* I haven't update this story in two months!**

**Oh, and here's a review from a guest that I wanted to respond.**

**To: Dmc FanBoy**

**Thank you for saying your thoughts about my other story.**

**I'm glad you told me your thoughts about it, no one has really done that before.**

**Thanks you the complement about my profile picture. its me, hugging Danny, PhanGirl style! my friend, CartoonFreakShow drew it for me.**

**P.S *Blushes* I'm glad that I helped you pick a name on here! I'm EXTREMLY flattered you choose that name.**

**Thank you, for reviewing! This update is for you!**

**- PhanGirl135**

* * *

Normal persons prov

"Wait a minute, Danielle. Are you in the car seat?" Jazz asked her niece in a serious tone after a couple of minutes of driving toward Sam's house.

Danielle looked around, "Ummm...Yes?" She said it sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

Jazz caught this so she stopped the car and turned to look in the back seat.

Danielle widened her baby blue eyes for a moment before smiling and waving her hands (like the way you say 'Hi.')

The red-head sighed "Danielle! You have to sit in the car seat! It's the rules!"

"What rules?"

"My rules!"

"You sound like Walker!" Danielle said as she started laughing while Jazz rolled her Aqua eyes.

"You are going to sit in that chair wither you like it or not." Jazz told Danielle when the ghost girl stopped laughing.

Danielle crossed her arms and raised an eye brow, "How you going to make me?"

Jazz got a mischievous glint in her eyes, The ghost girl knew what it meant.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Danielle said, Jazz laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Jazz said as she pulled a ghost weapon, Danielle's eyes widened.

* * *

With the trio

"Did you hear how Danielle sounded during the phone call?" Sam asked.

"Sam's going into Mama bear mode!" Tucker said while Danny laughed and Sam glared at the boys.

"I AM NOT!" The goth replied to the Techno geek, who simply rolled his dark green eyes.

"Guys," Danny started. "Come on! Do we really need to fight about this?" Sam and Tucker glared at each other, Sam had her hands placed on her wist and Tucker had his ams crossed.

"YES!" both of them answered together.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his messy raven hair, then walked over to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, let it go." Danny said to her and smiled when he saw Sam's body relax.

"LoveBirds..." Tucker said with a smile in his voice, the violet eyed girl tried to attack him but her boyfriend held her back.

"Danny. Let. Me. GO!" Sam yelled as she kicked her legs furiously trying to get out of Danny's hold.

"Umm...Tucker?" Danny asked his best friend. "I think we should get back to Sam's, now."

"Why?"

"Because," The baby blue-eyed boy explained. "Ow! Sam!" he said when Sam hit him hard with her leg, Tucker laughed at his friend.

Sam stopped for a moment and got a teasing grin on her face, Danny simply rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"Because," Danny repeated. "I'm sure if Sam gets pissed off ONE more time, she's going to break another one of you PDAs." he continued, the girl he was holding laughed at the techno geek's face.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Tucker yelled already runNing towards Sam's, after a moment the boyfriend and girlfriend laughed and Danny let go of Sam.

"That always gets him running!" Sam said between giggles, Danny nodded his head.

"Come on. We better catch up with him before he runs into a stop sign."

"But that would be so funny!"

"And of we don't go now, your going to miss it."

"Let's go!" Sam said as she dragged Danny by the arm, and running in the direction Tucker ran.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Randomness

**New update for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**To: Dmc FanBoy **

**You are amazing! All your review on my stories were so sweet! Thank you! *Gives hug to Dmc FanBoy* **

**- PhanGirl135**

**P.S from now on, if any guest reviews I'll respond to them on the author's note for the story they reviewed!**

* * *

That special Moment

New Chappie! ^^

* * *

With Jazz and Danielle

Third Person's Prov

Jazz smiled a winning smirk while keeping her eyes on road and driving the car, she had a mischievous look in her aqua eyes.

"So, Danielle." The red-head called to the ghost girl. "Next time, are you going to sit in the car seat?" she said smiling.

Danielle grumbled under her breath. The blue eyes girl currently was tied up with a ghost proof substance to the car seat.

"What was that?" Jazz asked while rasing on eye brow, smirk still in place.

"Nothing!"

"So, I thought."

* * *

Danielle's Prov

UGH! I can't believe Aunt Jazz would tie me to THIS!

I have all of my Dad's and some of my Mom's memories, and I can't remember not once did Jazz act like that.

Well...There's one time that happened she attacked Dad with a ghost weapon...but that was an accident.

(PhanGirl135: That happened in 'Secret Weapons' Danielle would have that memory since it was before she was created.)

I don't even want to imagine Dad's, Mom's and Uncle Tucker's faces when they see me!

This is sooo embarrassing!

It could be worse, right? Jazz could have put me in a dress and pigtails. Oh, the HORROR!

Mom would attack Aunt Jazz with the Fenton Peeler! Dad would be trying to get Mom to stop, 'Trying' is the right word! And Uncle Tucker would record it all on his PDA!

I stiffed a giggle at the thought, that's my messed up parents, Uncle and Aunt. But I still love them.

Where are they, Anyway?

* * *

With the trio

Third person's prov

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into the Manson residence. The couple laughing and Tucker scowling with a large bruise on his head.

"I still can't believe that happened!" Sam said between laughs.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, GUYS!" Tucker yelled while rubbing his head, wincing every now and then.

"Yes, it is!" Danny and Sam yelled together, then turned to each other and blushed.

"Dude, you ran into a stop sign!" The Ghost Boy said starting to laugh again, Tucker rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"Wow, Danny! You can predict things!" Sam said whispering to her boyfriend, this time Danny rolled his eyes.

"It's Tucker, remember? Even Dash can predict what Tucker's going to do next." Danny whispered back with a chuckle, Sam nodded her head and placed her head on Danny's shoulder.

The couple held each other's hand and started to walk up stairs.

* * *

With Tucker in the kitchen!

Third Person's Prov

Tucker went through the Manson fridge, looking for an icepack.

"Veggies? No. Steak?" the techno-geek got a thinking look on his face. (PhanGirl135: WOW! That's something no one has ever seen before.)

"After I find the ice pack." he said to himself and continued to look through the fridge.

*After a few minutes Cuz the Authoress is lazy*

"FINALLY!" Tucker yelled when he found the ice pack, and winced a little when he placed in on his bruise.

A knock on the door appeared, startling Tucker and causing him to drop the ice pack on the floor.

The door opened and a tall red-headed girl with aqua eyes appeared. "Tucker? What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Tucker tried to pick up the ice pack but he slipped on it by accident. Jazz laughed and helped him up.

"Where is Danielle?" Tucker asked after a minute when he didn't notice the twelve-year-old.

"Oh, she's here." Jazz said as the pulled on a glowing green rope that lead to a car seat with a scowling Danielle.

The techno-geek laughed and pulled out his PDA to take a picture of that special moment.

"What are you laughing at, Bad Luck Tuck?" Danielle said smirking when she saw Tucker's annoyed face.

Tucker rolled his eyes at the ghost girl.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. EW! Or AW!

**REVIEWS!**

**Phantom Trainer - I LIKIE RANDOMNESS!**

**Jewel Fenton - Yep! XD He did! Aww Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I try to add some humor here and there in all of my stories.**

**Dmc Fanboy - *Blushes* Thank you! Of course I'll keep writing! I don't like your reviews, I love them. They always make me smile! I've been looking for good fics to read, what are they? Oh, yeah, I did check out those stories! I'm still honored you found a name because of me, it means a lot. *Gasps and coughs from hug* Too tight! YOUR HUGGING ME TOO TIGHT!**

**AJ - First) Thank you! Second) Remember, Danielle is Jazz's niece. So Jazz is going to be overprotected of her, like Jazz is protective of Danny.**

**BlackCurse11 - Umm...What? I'm confused.**

**SilentSrises - Thank you! I'll try to update soon.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU!**

**Guest - I WILL! Caps...**

**Guest - Thanks!**

**Madman42 - Tucker's pain is our amusement...**

* * *

chapter 13

With Danny and Sam

Sam sighed and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, which caused him to rest his head on hers.

Sam's raven black hair tickled his face, Danny found it nice but he had to ask her something. "Sam?" Danny asked the girl resting on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Where's your parents?"

"Where else? Bussiness trip which is _more _important than spending time with their only child."  
"You know they love you, Sam."

"Yeah, Yeah."  
"I'm serious, Sammy." Danny said this time using the nickname that she only let him use, the goth sighed and took her head off his shoulder.

"Why would they love me? They _hate_ me, Danny!"

"Stop talking like that."

"But they do!"

"Sam,"

"But it's -" Sam started but got interrupted when Danny pressed his lips agenst hers, her eyes widened before she kissed back. (**I have no idea how to write a kissing sence since I haven't had my first kiss yet so...I'll try my best with this**.) Sam grabbed the sides of Danny's face and pulled him closer, the ghost boy was running his fingers agenst the female's spine.

A bright flash started the couple.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"EW! GROSS! MOM! DAD!"

"YES! This is going on Facebook, baby!"

Danny and Sam broke apart to see Jazz, Danielle and Tucker. Tucker was holding a camera, Danielle was covering her face and Jazz was smiling.

The couple blushed and moved away from each other. Jazz giggled at them.

"So," Sam started as she soothed her plaid skirt. "Did you and Danielle get the outfit?" She asked Jazz.

The red-head smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, we got it." She said, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Danielle just crossed her arms.

"So did ya find the lair?"

Danny nodded. "Yep! Tucker was pretty annoying." the ghost boy answered, Danielle laughed while Tucker glared.

"Hey, Danny, Sam. Look at this picture of Danielle." Tucker said as he put the picture on his PDA, Danielle glared at him with a 'Oh, you're gonna wish you never did that' look. Danny and Sam laughed when they saw the pic of Dani tied on the car seat.

"You've gotta send that to my cell!"

"HA! Oh, my god!" Sam said between laughs, Jazz smirking winningly at Danielle.

"Ok, Mom. Can you try your outfit on? Please?" the blue-eyed girl asked, she was trying to change the subject, Sam nodded her head while some giggles escaped. Danielle rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from Jazz.

Sam grabbed the bag from her daughter and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Sorry it's sort but I want the next chapter to start with Sam coming out of the bathroom in her outfit.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Please read

**PhanGirl135, here!**

**I just uploaded Sam's outfit on DeviantART! YAAY! **

**If you wanna check it out, the link for my deviantART is on my profile! **

**PRETTY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! **

**Oh and if this story gets 100 reviews, I'll try to draw Tucker's picture of Danielle in her car seat! XD **

**Bye!**

**P.S I'll update later this week.**

** Ttyl - PhanGirl135**


	15. Sam's room

**Uploaded the picture of Danielle in her car seat on deviantART! Thank you all so much! The link for my DeviantART is on my profile.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Jewel Fenton - Thank you! It took me FOREVER to design Sam's outfit, I wanted to fit her style and color scheme. Her outfit is based off my own clothes in my closet. I JUST DID! And you too!**

**Pie - of course your review counts! Why wouldn't it? **

**AJ - I just updated. And already posted it! Link for my deviantART is on my profile.**

**Dmc Fanboy - Yeah, you and AJ are the hundredth reviewers ^^ And I hope it turned out cute! I had no idea how to draw a car seat, But hey, I tried. The link didn't work :( WHY DOES THE WORD HATE ME!?**

**Oh, AJ and Dmc Fanboy as your prizes as the hundredth reviewers, I'll write any story of your choice! Just both of you post it in your reviews ^^ **

* * *

Sam's room

"Sam," Jazz asked while lightly knocking on the bathroom door. "You done?" She asked, Danny was excited to see how Sam would look and Tucker was getting his camera app on his PDA ready.

"Almost. Geez these pants are a little tight on me..." Sam trailed off, Tucker nudged Danny with a perverted look on his face.

"Bet Danny is going to love it!" Tucker said while laughing, Danny gave Tucker a 'Scary eyes' glare, Danielle shuddered at the thought of her Mom in tight pants.

"Done."

"Finally, Sam!"

Sam stepped out of the bathroom she had on a snow-white shoulder length wig with purple streaks, it was in her normal hair style. Sam had dark violet contacts with black eye shadow and black lipstick. Her shirt was a black tube top with purple extras, the shirt exposed her shoulders but still had sleeves, the collar of the started turtle neck style but was designed to lean towards the sleeve of the shirt. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a skull and 'Sam' written in graffiti. Sam was wearing tight black jeans that was baggy at her feet. On the jeans was a purple scarf that was tied around her waist. On her feet were a pair of sold purple sneakers. And finally she had black fingerless gloves.

Tucker laughed at Danny's face when he saw his Girlfriend. Jazz nodded her head approvingly at Sam.

"Nice," Jazz said stretching the word. "The right outfit to be Phantom's girlfriend. Now let's se if they look cute together!" She finished while yanking Danny towards Sam. Sam just spun around showing Danny her complete look, Danny blushed.

"Ok," The ghost boy answered as he transformed into Phantom. Raven black hair became Snow white, Baby blue eyes became Emerald green.

Jazz giggled at the couple. "You two look sooo cute!" She said with a smile on her face, Danny and Sam blushed at those words. Danielle giggled at her parents and look at Tucker, the techno-geek nodded.

"MR. AND MRS. FENTON/PHANTOM!" Danielle and Tucker yelled together at the top of their lungs, the couple glared at the two while Jazz winced.

"Not so loud!" The 17-year-old hissed at the noisy niece and uncle. "Someone is going to hear you both!"

Sam laughed. "Jazz, my parents aren't home," the goth said, Jazz blushed and Tucker took another picture.

"This one is for my screen-saver!"

"TUCKER!"

"Hey!" Tucker protested trying to push Jazz away. "At lest it's not going on Facebook like Danielle's and The Lovebirds'!" he said trying to make Jazz stop, the other people in the room just glared at Tucker and started to cheer Jazz on.

"Go Auntie!"

"You can do it, Spazzy!"

"Come on, Ghost Getter number 1!" Sam cheered, Danny gave her a confused look. Sam just rolled her eyes and gave Danny a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

Jazz was right on top of Tucker now, as soon as she had the chance she grabbed it. "YES!" Jazz cheered while rasing her arms winningly. "And...DELETE!"

"NOOO!"

"HA!"

Danielle just laughed and shook her head. "I've got a seriously messed up family." she said while looking at her parents, aunt, and uncle.

Sam snorted. Danny just answered, "That's Jazz's line..." under his breath, Jazz heard him and glared at her brother.

* * *

**Review! And AJ, Dmc Fanboy, remember what I said at the top!**


	16. The News

**REVIEWS!**

**Dmc Fanboy - No, you don't need a Microsoft word or something to write with. On FF on Doc Manger you can write on their ^^ I always do that. You only need a email, username and password for an FF account, so easy. Oh and thank you for the names! I'll look them up in the superhero book my Dad gave me last year (Who knew I would use it?) **

**DannyPhantomsPetCockatielLucy - Thank you! I'm glad you liked the picture, took me all day -_-'**

**BlackCurse11 - ikr? GO JAZZY-PANTS! **

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you and thank you!**

**Jewel Fenton - Posted it on my new DevinatART. Link is on my profile ^^**

**AJ - Do you have a way for me to contact you? We have to talk about the story in private. **

**Guest - I did!**

**Hailey22 - Look! one more word than Guest! **

* * *

The next day

Danielle was laying upside down on Sam's bed watching TV, Sam was holding a wig head that was holding her grey wig. The goth was dying bits of the wig's hair purple in her bathroom.

"Mom," Danielle started while siting up. "I think you should see this." she said while pointing towards the TV. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards the TV.  
On the TV was the news.

* * *

on the Tv

"This is Lance Thunder here live in Amity Park's well ... Park. Here we have the town's wonderful mayor, Vlad Masters." Lance Thunder said while pointing towards said place and fruitloop.

"FRUITLOOP!" A 15-year-old yelled. "Get a cat!" the voice said again.

"DANNY!" A female yelled, probably the voice's mother.

Vlad smiled. "Thank you, Daniel, Maddie." he said in a fake sweet voice, a grumble could be heard in the background.

The mayor cleared his throat, and looked right at the camera. "As you all may know that our so-called town hero, Danny Phantom, has a daughter named, Danielle. I'm sure all of you adults and teens know how a child comes to the world, so the girl must have a mother."

A few adults nodded and whispered while the teens looked grossed out. The little kids just blinked and asked their parents were babies come from.

"As Mr. Phantom said in the tape, he said 'The parents are Daniel and Samantha'." Vlad said the couple's names with venom. Maddie and Jack exchanged glances, they both thought the same thing.

"Danny must be short for Daniel, so we know he's the father. But what about the mother? At lest we know that the mother's name is Samantha." Vlad said, after that he walked away and walked towards his awaiting limousine.

Off screen

* * *

Danielle and Sam exchanged looks.

"What does Vlad want now?" Sam said after a groan escaped from her purple lipstick covered lips, Vlad was always up to something. That was a fact.

A giggle came out of Danielle's mouth, Sam looked at her and crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

"Dad called Vlad a 'fruitloop' right on camera!" Danielle said between giggles, Sam started laughing as well. How did Danny's parents always drag him there, was a great question.

"Danielle, why do you think your Grandma and Grandpa Fenton were so quiet about this? Whenever someone talks about Danny Phantom, they always talk!"

"I don't know."

Sam sighed, she had to go over to the Fenton's sometime. Danielle needed to know who her Grandparents were, even if they didn't know that Danielle was their granddaughter. "We should head over there."

Danielle's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, 'really'. You need to know who your Grandparents are plus I need to talk to them. So, why not?"

Her daughter started asking a million questions a minute.

"When are we going?!"

"Later."

"When is later?"

"I don't know, when I can."

"When is 'When you can'?"

"Danielle."

"What?"

"Cut it out."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"How is it annoying?"

"Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"DANIELLE!"

"Yes, Mommy?"

* * *

**Poor Sam XD**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Uh-Oh

**Reviews!**

**Jacob Taz - Thanks!**

**GrizzlyBear200 - And I love your review!**

**BlackCurse11 - My sister did that to me too XD GO DANNY! 3**

**HalfaFanD - HA! So true! **

**Lily Fenton Phantom - How so?**

**Phantom Trainer - YES! **

**Inviso-Al - Read to find out!**

**AJ - Danielle is only 3 in real life, what do you expect? **

**Dmc Fanboy - I'M SO SORRY! :((( I can't do your story *Runs into corner and cries* Do you have any other ideas? **

**ManMan42 - You'll see ;D**

**AJ (Again?) - Already did.**

* * *

Later that day...

Sam and Danielle were walking hand in hand towards Fenton Works.

Danielle looked down at her blue converse rather than looking straight ahead, she had a sad and worried expresian.

The goth girl noticed that her daughter looked glum. "Hey, Danielle?" she started. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Danielle sighed. "What if...they don't like me?" she asked with a sad look.

Sam bit her lip. She didn't know how to answer that; Danny's parents didn't have to like her. But they would also hear them out instead of her own parents, who would just jump to conclusions.

"I'm sure they will." The goth said with an encouraging smile, Elle looked up. Baby blue met Lilac violet.

"How do you know?" She asked while rasing an eyebrow, Sam bit her lip.

"Your dad's parents will understand better than mine." Sam answered truthfully. But a thought was nagging at her; what would they say about Danny and her having a _clone _as a daughter?

Danielle stopped talking and her blue eyes started looking around the neighborhood, taking everything in. It wasn't that late, it was mid afternoon (Around 1 or so) The bright sun was causing sweat to cover Danielle's skin, said girl just blew her bangs out of her eyes and kept looking around. It was the first real time that she looked around Amity, the things with Vlad didn't count.

_That Special Moment_

_Chapter 17 by PhanGirl135_

Danielle and Sam knocked on the Fentons' front door and faint "Come in," through the air. Sam turned towards Danielle.

"You ready?" the goth asked.

Danielle nodded in response.

Sam opened the door while Danielle hid behind her mother.

Jasmine Fenton was sitting on the white couch in the middle of the living room; the walls were painted a light purple while the carpet was a royal purple.

Jazz was reading a book labeled 'Ghost Envy'. She had her long orange locks pushed to the side and her ankles crossed.

Sam cleared her throat, causing Jazz to look up and save her place in her book.

"Hey, Sam," Jazz said smiling, Danielle decided to peak to take a look from her place. "Oh. Hey, Elle. Danny's-"

"We're not here to see Danny, Jazz." Sam said, crossing her arms. Jazz blinked but nodded nonetheless.

"But still, he needs to be here _with_ you, Sam. It's his secret too." Jazz said while giving Sam a psychologist-esque look.

The lilac-eyed girl sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Danielle," Sam started, catching said character's attention. "Can you find your dad?"

Danielle nodded and transformed into her ghost form, flying up the first floor room and phasing through the ceiling.

Jack and Maddie Fenton ran up from the basement, aka, the laboratory.

"Where's the ghost?!" Jack yelled. Maddie scowled at him.

"Jack! You're going to scare away the ghost!" Maddie hissed.

"So be quiet, dear." she said, this time nicely. Jack nodded.

Jazz ran up to her parents.

"How do you know if there's a ghost here? Because there's no ghost here! I mean, why would a ghost be in a house full of ghost hunters? That's absurd!" Jazz nervously rambled while playing with a lock of hair and biting her bottom lip. The ghost hunters blinked in confusion and Sam slapped her forehead.

Danny and Danielle walked down the stairs.

The Fenton ghost finder that was clipped on Maddie's belt started beeping.

"Two ghosts near," the Fenton Finder said in a robotic voice.

Sam quickly ran and pulled Jazz and herself towards Danny and Danielle.

Maddie unclipped the Fenton Finder from her black hazmat suit belt and started walking towards the teenagers plus little girl. It beeped faster and louder as it got closer towards them.

Maddie placed her hands on her waist while Jack got a clueless look but still crossed his arms.

"Explain. NOW," Maddie said with a firm look. T

here was an awkward silence as Danielle rubbed the tips of her shoes into the carpet, Danny rubbed the back of his neck, Sam fiddled with her fingers, and Jazz played with her hair. No one knew how to explain without revealing Danny and Danielle's halfa secret.

Just then, Tucker Foley came down stairs carrying the Fenton thermos and the Fenton peeler. "Hey, Danny!" he called. "Where do you want me to put the thermos? Next to the ghost file-?" He stopped when he looked up and saw everyone.

"Um..I meant-"

"Forget it, Tucker." Danny said. "It's pointless to lie about it. The Fenton Finder sort of located two ghosts..so..." he trailed off as Tucker nodded and stood next to Jazz.

Sam looked at the tech geek and placed one hand on her hip. "Tucker," Sam started.

"Huh?"

"You're stupid." Sam said with a serious face, while rolling her eyes.

"I know." Tucker said while grinning, Danielle stifled a giggle.

"Tuck, don't. Just don't." Danny said while shaking his head.

* * *

**THANNK YOUS TO MY BETA! CRYPTICMOONFANG! **

**Oh, Tucker XD I can't help make him have his funny moments XD**

**Review!**


	18. Sorta truth

**Reviews~ **

**DannyFANtom99 - I updated.**

**BlackCurse11 - Your JUST realising that now? **

**Phantom Trainer - Yep! Sorta! **

**AJ - Miss you two ^^**

**Dmc Fanboy - Ok! *Kills zombies in video game* Your insane? Then welcome to da land of fandom! It's known for the insane people. It's just outside the land of normal and the ball of fire in the sky! **

**Inviso-Al - Read it find out! I'm no snitch! **

**Jewel Fenton - Sorta...**

**Guest - I will.**

**EmeralGreenLove - I did, I did! I DID!  
****Pir84lyf - I am?**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Yep! **

**MadMan42 - Thanxies!**

**The Blood On My Knife - Thanks and I just did (Like a Phantom boss!) **

* * *

Danny's Prov

What now? I knew were had to tell Mom and Dad eventaly but...Are we ready yet?

I felt someone elbowed me, I turned and my eyes locked on a lilac colored eyes.

"Danny," Sam started whispering. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked concering showing in her eyes. I took a shaky breath and nodded.

They had to know sooner or later.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, Sam must have notcied my thinking she smiled back but not wholehearted.

"Hey, don't worry. Remember the other times? They accepted it." Sam said, I nodded recalling the gems of reality, and _DAN. _Not too sure about the last one though, I didn't see their reactions.

Mom cleared her throat. "Well? Is anyone going to tell us what it is?" she asked. Now or never...

"Remember the ghost portal?" I asked her, Mom blinked but nodded while Dad did the same. Jazz looked at Sam, Tucker and I mouthing 'You sure?'.

"I was inside the portal when it turned on -"

"WHAT?!" Mom and Dad yelled at the same time, I winced at the loudness Danielle did too. Stupid super hearing...

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mom yelled anger and concern was showing in her voice.

"That's not all," I said, Dad looked at me and the rest of Team Phantom.

"Did a ghost push you in? I bet it was that ectoplasm ghost scum Danny Phantom!" He yelled.

"No!" I said quickly earning curious looks from both of my parents and a facepalm from Danielle. "No it wasn't Phantom." I said more carefully this time.

"Then who, Daniel!?" Mom said aggravated at me.

Sam looked down at her boots with a sad look on her face, she talked me into going into the portal.

"No one," I started, the goth girl looked up meeting my eyes. "I went into in by my self. And the portal caused a little bit of ghost energy in fuse into my DNA."

Mom nodded, progressing everything. "So that's why the ghost finder -"

"Fenton ghost finder, Madds," Dad interrupted.

The violet eyed women stopped for a moment to correct herself. "Fenton ghost finder, that's why it targets you! The ectoplasm in your genetic codes is sending a bit of a ghost ecto-signature towards our ghost finder!" she said excitedly.

Dad did the same look as before. "Fenton ghost finder!" He corrected again.

I started laughing at my mom's face, she looked so pissed off!

Jazz decided now was the time to bud in, she always does that sooner or later, "Mom, Dad. focus," Jazz said while pushing her orange locks back.

Mom took a deep breath to calm down, Dad just ran to the kitchen but not without screaming 'NEED FUDGE!'.

"Danny," Mom started while looking me in the eye. "Are you telling the truth?" I bit my lip, I sorta was in technical terms.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I believe you." She said, I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "But who's this little girl?" Mom said now noticing Danielle who was chatting with Tucker about a new video game.

"This time Mrs. Fenton, I think you need to sit down," Sam said while grabbing my Mom's hand and leading her to the couch.

* * *

**I made an Instagram! So please follow me! My username is secretivewhisper on their, You won't see my face but you'll see my hands and hear my voice ^^ **

**Review? **


End file.
